Camp Hope3
by Higher Ground Freak
Summary: Sorry it took so long guys, I promise the next will be up sooner. Alot happens!


Chapter 3 (all cliffhangers and counselor's have  
gathered outside to go hiking in the woods)  
  
J.C. : this bites I'm so not the hiking type I wonder  
if I could play sick  
  
Sophie: Sorry J.C. that won't work  
  
J.C. : worth a try  
  
Jay: so uh how long is this thing gonna take?  
  
Peter: as long as you make it remember we only go as  
fast as the  
  
All: slowest person  
  
Scott: which would of course be Ezra  
  
Ezra: (takes a bow) thank you  
  
Peter: everyone set?  
  
Auggie: Cliffhangers ready  
  
Sage: Newbies are two  
  
Peter: Try to think of yourselfs as Cliffhangers.  
Ya'll are one team there is no I in team understand?  
  
Jay: yeah we got it but I don't think the old guys  
want us to play on their team  
  
Auggie: Now why you say that holmes?  
  
Jay: Cause you walk away everytime one of us newbies  
comes around you like we got some sort of diease or  
something  
  
Peter: Auggie is that true?  
  
Auggie: ah no way man He's lying Peter you know me  
better than that I don't diss anyone  
  
Peter: Okay We'll discuss this later Lets go  
  
.......(camera shows everyone walking up the mountain  
in the woods)  
  
Peter: this mountain is called Mount Hope  
  
Sage: wow how special  
  
Peter: no need for sarcastism Sage, Let's stop here in  
the open field for a while  
  
David: Peter it's cold   
  
Peter: Who's fault is that? Remember I told you to  
bring a jacket and you said you'd be okay I guess  
you've learned your lesson.  
  
Scott: yeah Davy boy you know Peter's always right  
  
Sophie: Not always (looks at Peter and smiles) but  
close enough here David I packed an extra jacket for  
you. (gives Jacket to David)  
  
David: thanks Sophie  
  
Peter: okay now everyone choose a partner  
  
Shelby: I got Scott (grabs his arm)  
  
Jay: Yo Sage  
  
J.C.: I guess I'll take jacket boy here  
  
David: its David  
  
Auggie: Miss Waybourne please (Juilette smiles at  
Auggie)  
  
Daisy: Kat  
  
Ezra: I guess that leaves Sterling and I  
  
Sterling: I guess  
  
Peter: now I want Scott, Jay, Juilette, Kat and Ezra  
to put on these blindfolds (hands out blindfolds)  
  
Scott: Wait what?  
  
Daisy: ah the troubled leading the blind intersting  
  
Peter: What we are about to do is called a Trust Walk.  
Your partner is going to lead you through these woods  
while you are blindfolded they are not allowed to  
speak to you so they will pull you or push you in the  
direction that you need to go. They are your eyes. I  
sure hope you can trust them. Put on the blindfolds  
counselor's make sure they can't see and off we go   
  
(while the counselor's make sure they can't see Peter  
gets Shelby to switch with Daisy, Auggie to switch  
with Sage and Cody to lead Ezra instead of the first  
partner. So now they think they are being lead by the  
person they wanted.)  
  
Sophie: okay eyes follow me (Sophie leads them through  
the woods and futher up the mountain as each of the  
eyes carefully makes sure that their partner is not in  
danger of hurting themselfs. A few stumble but no one  
falls)  
  
Peter: Okay Gang take off your blindfold and face your  
partner (they rip their blindfolds to reveal their  
partner)  
  
Jay: aww dude you freakin tricked us. I was being  
lead by homeboy here? I thought this was suppose to  
be a trust walk?  
  
Scott: yeah Peter What's up with that?  
  
Ct Sophie: the trust walk wasn't going so good  
  
Peter:(says to Jay) did you know that was Auggie  
leading you?  
  
Jay: no i thought it was Sage  
  
Peter: did you fall at all?  
  
Jay: No but  
  
Peter: then Auggie did his job  
  
Ezra: so what's the point Peter?  
  
Daisy: Don't trust anyone  
  
Peter: nope let's continue Eyes are now blindfolded  
please  
  
Sage: hmm so you can trick us again I think not  
  
Peter: maybe maybe not you'll just have to trust us  
put it on  
  
Sage: Fine (all put on blindfolds and begin walking  
with their partner)  
  
Sophie: oh man wait a mintue I have to look at the map  
(she quickly and quietly gets the eyes to switch  
partners again so now its Scott leading Sterling, Cody  
leading Daisy, Kat leading Auggie and Ezra leading  
Sage)  
  
Auggie: please don't tell me we are lost  
  
Sophie: ha found it this way  
  
ct Peter: The purpose of a trust walk is for them to  
gain respect and trust hense the name for another  
person. We do this so that they can begin to unwine a  
little bit and know that they really can trust each  
other. Its a great discussion during group.  
  
(while they are walking Scott turns his head around to  
see Shelby and Sterling trips and falls, Sterling rips  
off his blindfold)  
  
Sterling: what the? why'd you let me fall? !  
  
Scott: I uh just turned my head for a sec  
  
Sterling: (screaming at Scott) Oh you just turned your  
head for a second, Man I knew I couldn't trust you are  
anyone else that's it I quit (sits down in grass)  
  
J.T. : now wait Sterling you can't just quit like that  
  
Sterling: He turned his head and I fell, lucky it  
wasn't over a cliff  
  
Sage:hanger (sage starts laughing daisy sort of  
giggles)  
  
Peter: Sage stay out of this  
  
J.T.: So Scott messed up  
  
Sterling: And once again I pay for it, I'm not doing  
this and I am not going up this Mount Hopeless thing.  
  
Peter: anyone else feel like quiting? (all raise  
hands) fine lets head on back (as they start walking  
back Scott runs his hand through his hair and turns to  
Peter)  
  
Scott: I'm sorry I shouldn't have looked away  
  
Peter: You're right but I'm not the person you should  
be apogizeing to  
  
Scott: Yeah I know its just I wanted you to know that  
I didn't I mean I wouldn't do it on purpose you know  
that right (runs hand through hair)  
  
Peter: yes Scott I know  
  
ct J.T. : The trust walk was a disaster and now I  
wonder if they'll trust us at all hmmm  
  
(song one What's this life for by Creed)  
  
Hurray for the child that makes it through  
(all cliffhangers walking down the mountain)  
Is there anyway cause the answer lies in you  
(Ezra staring into space)  
They're laid to rest before  
(Auggie and Jay face to face)  
They've known just what to do  
(Peter breaking them up)  
Their souls are lost because  
(Sterling walking with his head down)  
They could never find  
(Shelby being lead blindfolded)  
What's this life for  
(J.C. in bed crying)  
What's this life for  
(Scott running hand through hair)  
What's this life for  
(Peter hugging Kat)  
  
ct Scott: I'm sorry I turned my head. I wanted to  
make sure Shelby was okay. you know what just leave  
me alone damn it just leave me alone.  
  
ct Sterling: uh what can I say Scott looked away,  
didn't care about me no one does (stares at lake)  
  
I see your soul its kind of grey  
(Daisy walking through the woods)  
You see my heart you look away  
(Sophie looking at Shelby who quickly turns her head  
away from Sophie))  
You see my wrist I know your pain  
(Ezra shaking hands with Sterling)  
I know your purpose on your plain  
(Peter looking at the cliffhangers)  
Don't say a last prayer because  
(Sterling falling to the ground)  
You could never find  
(Jay sticking the middle finger at the camera)  
What's this life for  
(David kicking a pinecone)  
What's this life for  
(Auggie holding a crying Juilette)  
What's this life for  
(Ezra running)  



End file.
